


Day 296

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [296]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: A post from a few days ago didn't upload properly. If you're reading these as they come out there will be a story that you missed that is connected the Merrill's Birthday Party. It was meant to be day 291 which I have linked here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165128
Relationships: Merrill/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [296]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 296

**Author's Note:**

> A post from a few days ago didn't upload properly. If you're reading these as they come out there will be a story that you missed that is connected the Merrill's Birthday Party. It was meant to be day 291 which I have linked here.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165128

The first game on the list was one of Merrill‘s favourite Dalish games. The partygoers were divided into two teams of five and each team got a tablet and some chalk. Each team would write something down on the tablet (it could be a person like the Queen of Ferelden or an animal or a country. Anything!) and a member of the opposing team would read it in secret and try to act it out without talking and their teammates would try to guess before a sand-timer ran out.

Noll was up first and started miming carefully pouring and drinking a cup of tea.

“The Teahouse?” Tomwise guessed. Noll shook their head and looked at Merrill while cradling their imaginary tea. Merrill giggled slightly, it was like that time Merrill had remarked how much Genetivi sounded like gentle tea and Noll had thought it was so funny that they had spent the next week being extra careful with every cup of tea they drank.

“Brother Genitivi?” she guessed and Noll nodded enthusiastically.

“You got it,” they said. There was a short silence that followed. Merrill was about to ask if she had said something wrong when Brennan spoke up.

“I think Merrill and Noll shouldn’t be allowed on the same team.”

There was a general murmur of agreement and Merrill agreed that it might not be fair to have couples who knew each other so well on a team together. There was a heated, but friendly, debate as to who should go on what team until everyone was in agreement. Merrill was paired up with Varric, Donnic, Feja and Gale while Noll was with Aveline, Arianni, Tomwise and Brennan. 

At Merrill’s suggestion Avelie was made to act out a Griffin it turned out that she was rubbish at the game. She would try something and if someone didn’t immediately get what she was saying she would give up and try something entirely new. She got more and more frustrated with her group and tried more and more outlandish actions that the time ran out without anyone even getting close. Merrill was worried Aveline would be in a bad mood after that but she laughed along with everyone else when they realized what she was going for and after that everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

Topmwise gave a prompt to Donnic and Merrill leaned in ready to guess. He huffed and stamped his feet and looked like he was rampaging around trying to smash things.

“Is it Aveline?” Merrill guessed. Everyone laughed at that. Well everyone but Aveline who threw a pillow at Merrill’s head.

Donnic held up two fingers in front of his nose so that they looked like a horn and started charging around in circles. Like he was smashing things with his face.

“That’s got to be a bronto,” Feja said. Donis shook his head and waved his hands around like he was trying to indicate great size.

“Bigger than a bronto?” Gale asked. Donnic nodded.

“A Dragon?” Merrill guessed. Donnic squished his hands together.

“Bigger than a bronto, smaller than a dragon with a horn on its head?” Varric asked and Donnic nodded enthusiastically.

“Time,” Arianni, who had been watching the sand-glass, called out.

“It was a gurn,” Donnic said.

“What the fuck is a gurn?” Feja demanded.

“Like a bigger bronto that lives topside,” Varric said. 

Brennan was up next and Varric gave her a prompt to act out. She dramatically mimed stabbing herself repeatedly times in the chest. Tomwise bounced in his seat excitedly.

“That’s that queen of Antiva,” he said. Brennan nodded enthusiastically. “The one for whom the steel age was named. What was her name?” He snapped his fingers a few times and his face scrunched up in concentration. “Asha?”

Brennan shook her head no.

“Madrigal,” Noll said confidently. Of course Noll would get the assassination clue Merrill thought, though perhaps it was better not to say so in front of Aveline.

The game went on quite a lot like that. Varric was very good at acting things out, naturally and they got his clue for Mortalitassi just before the time ran out. Noll acting out The Nug King was one of the funniest things Merrill had ever seen, and their team guessed it pretty quick. Next, Gale got Shartan but she couldn’t figure out how to act that out in time. Merril thought Tomwise did an excellent job acting out the Black Fox but no one on his team guessed it. Feja had a very hard time acting out embrium, but Gale figured it out when Feja pretended to be sick in bed but recovered miraculously after sniffing something.

They were all tied up when it was Arianni’s turn. She had been mostly quiet all game but when she stood on her head Brennan immediately guessed The Hanged Man. It was all down to Merrill now to either tie it up or lose it for her team.

The took a deep breath in to calm her nerves before looking at the slate from Arianni. Aravel. Well Merrill knew that well enough but no one on her team was Dalish. Varric had definitely seen them before but she wasn’t sure if he remembered their name.

“No more stalling,” Brennan called out, flipping the sand-timer. 

Merrill’s mind went blank for a moment.

“Deep breath Daisy,” Varric called out. “You got this.”

Merrill led out a breath. That gave her an idea! She let out a few deep breaths and tried to trace the outline of sails with her arms. She pretended that she was being pulled along in an aravel.

“A boat?” Donnic guessed. Merrill wobbled her head from side to side, it was close but not close enough that she wanted to nodd.

“A ship?” Gale said. Merrill nodded. Aravel’s were also called land ships sometimes. Merrill nodded and traced a circle with her hands, to show that the ship was on wheels.

“A circle,” Donnic started and then got excited. “A ship’s wheel? Navigation?”

Merril waved her hands in negation. This wasn’t working. She put her hand on top of her head with her fingers splayed out like the antlers of a halla and pranced around the room.

“Is it a gurn again?” Feja asked, rolling her eyes. Merrill put her fingers on her nose in the Gurn motion like Donnic had done earlier and shook her head. She brought her hand back up to the top of her head.

“Halla...” Gale said uncertainty and Merrill nodded.

“Time’s almost up,” Brennan cautoned. Merrill didn’t know what else to do so repeated everything she had done again but faster.

“Sails, wheel, halla,” Varric said. Merril nodded and pointed to her ears. 

“Elf?” Donnic asked and Merrill nodded again.

“Aravel,” Gale shouted just as the last stand in the timer ran out.

“Yes!” Merrill shouted. Their entire team cheered.

“Three all,” Aveline noted. “It’s a tie?”

“That’s purrfect,” Merrill said. “Everyone wins!”

“Fuck that,” Brennan said.

Merrill had a moment of panic. Things were going so well. She thought everyone was having a good time but had she made a mistake?

“We need a rematch!” Brennan said. Everyone cheered. They all looked happy. Some of them were happier than Merrill had seen them in months. 

Best Birthday ever!


End file.
